


C'est Hair

by afterandalasia



Series: Adventures in Slash: Romance Without Boundaries [10]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Chest Hair, Crossover Pairings, Flash Fic, Harm to Animals, M/M, Masculinity, One-Sided Attraction, Rescue, Shirtless, Slash: Romance Without Boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaston absolutely, definitely, does not need rescuing from the bear. Despite the fact that he is up a tree with the bear at the base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This round involved choosing a manly character with lots of chest hair. Wolverine rescues the character, who finds themself remarkably attracted.

Gaston was in no way, shape or form in trouble. Absolutely not. True, he was not _expecting_  to come across a bear while on this hunting trip, and true he did not currently have a plan beyond clinging to the top of the tree he was currently in, but he was going to develop one. Absolutely.

Any moment now.

His plan resolutely did not involve shouting for help, and he told himself that this was because he was likely to be the most prodigious hunter in the area, and that if this beast was able to temporarily inconvenience him then no other would have a chance.

He was still in the tree, and contemplating form his plan was going to take, when the bear paused in its clawing at the base of the tree and looked round, sniffing. A moment later, a man walked in from the upwind end of the clearing, saw the bear, and paused.

“Aw, _hell_ ,” the man said.

Gaston readied himself to valiantly warn him away, but before he could do so the man dropped his pack to the ground and squared off to the bear. With a roar, the bear lunged for him, slashing down with one huge paw, and all right so it might have been somewhat angered by the fact that Gaston had shot it earlier but that really wasn’t all that relevant. For a moment, Gaston was sure that the bear had found its mark, as there was a great gout of blood and the bear’s roar turned more furious, but then it was the bear falling to the ground, guts spilling, and the man left standing looking unimpressed.

The man looked down at his white shirt, grumbled to himself, then retracted the blades into his hands-

Retracted the blades?

But Gaston did not have much time to think about that, because the man was taking off his shirt to reveal a glorious chest covered with glorious hair, thick black curls of it, glistening with sweat and possibly just a little bit of blood over hard-set, defined muscles.

“Damn bears always making a mess…” the man said, wiping his chest (his stunning chest) with one sleeve of his shirt, then paused and sniffed the air in turn. He looked round, then up, and his eye undeniably landed on Gaston sitting in the branches of the tree. “Hey, bub, come on down.”

Somewhat sheepishly – no, not at all sheepishly, obviously it would take someone with greater than human abilities to vanquish such a beast – Gaston climbed to the ground and stood opposite the man.

He was shorter than Gaston had expected.

Gaston was trying really hard not to stare at the man’s muscles, flexing beneath his skin, and the hair that curled across them. The man’s arms were wonderfully hairy as well; part of Gaston wanted to twine his fingers in the hair. No, they didn’t. Why on earth would he want something like that?

Oh god, he did.

“Do you…” Gaston found himself uncommonly tongue-tied. “Do you like eggs?”

The man looked at him with one eyebrow raised. “Eggs?”

“Yes. You look like a man who eats lots of them. And I mean that as a compliment.”

“…sure.”


End file.
